


The Beauty Of Existence

by SepticRaven



Series: Writing Prompt Responses [1]
Category: Life? - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Genie - Freeform, Magic, Other, Short Story, Writing, prompt, robin would be proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticRaven/pseuds/SepticRaven
Summary: A genie was a powerful, magical creature that many spent their lives trying to meet, but few were successful. It was rare for anyone to find the few lamps in existence and realize just what it was.That was the exact reason a genie didn't expect to be looking down at a baby girl while she chewed on his lamp.He knew it would take a while before she could wish, so for the moment, he was comfortable with simply existing.





	The Beauty Of Existence

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a writing prompt by Writing.prompt.s on Instagram!  
> Prompt:
> 
> You are a powerful and mystical genie and for the first time in a millennia you are awakened. When you look down at your new master, you see an intact girl teaching on you lamp.

"Uh..." I muttered, blinking at the child. This wasn't exactly something I knew how to handle.

"Well, do you want anything?" I asked calmly, squatting down to be closer to the tiny master. Too young to speak, it seemed. I sat down, just existing really.

Years passed and she learned how to speak slowly, but she would never ask for anything. She was a teenager before she looked at me and asked me to save her friend from depression. It was easy enough and my master thanked me, but she refused to ask for anything else. It was another four years before she asked me to save her mom from breast cancer, and her mom made a full recovery, but she again refused using her last wish. More and more years of nothing. She would talk with me and bring me places, we would just exist. It was new and amazing, existing. I had no duty but to serve her. I never understood complicated feelings, but she was the meaning of them. She was the reason I existed, it felt like.

I simply lived alongside her. Even though I was a genie, I wasn't prepared for the day she was ready for her last wish. Over the weekend she had lost control over her car and crashed, she was supposed to die soon. I assumed she would ask to be healed and I would go on. I would return to my lamp after so long. After thirty seven years of simply existing, of living life like a human, I would return. I was ready to hear that simple wish as she looked into my golden eyes, her own glowing with determination. "Make me like you." I froze.

"You heard me Bakmad, make me like you, immortal. Make me strong enough to break your curse. I don't want you to leave, but I don't want to leave you either." I snapped my fingers with a rapid heart. This wasn't what I expected, but she she rose with eyes glowing with devine power, I knew this was better. The weight of my bind to the lamp was broken as she stood, eyes locked on me. I stood in front of her, hands on her shoulders before I pulled her close, still in shock.

 

"Why?"

 

"Because, neither of us are ready to stop existing."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short.


End file.
